Veux tu être ma toile ?
by So-chan07
Summary: Post-film. Ou comment le couple princier s'amuse à ses heures perdues.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Disney.  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> Raiponce - Raiponce/Flynn - Bodypainting - Ils ne peuvent plus jouer avec sa longue chevelure, mais il reste les pinceaux ! - 1e février – Round 6  
><strong>Notes (&amp; Avertissements):<strong> Post-film.

* * *

><p>La tour ne manquait pas à Raiponce, pas du tout même. Elle avait remisée, dans un coin de son esprit, tous les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Mais il lui arrivait encore d'effectuer le geste de nouer ses cheveux, et de ne rencontrer alors que le vide. Ne plus sentir cette masse, ne plus avoir à tresser les longs cheveux blonds lui manquait parfois. Elle avait tellement appris à vivre avec qu'elle se sentait démunie sans.<p>

Un matin, Flynn lui avait apporté une curieuse boite. Raiponce l'avait mise sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur, des pinceaux, des pots de peintures – des couleurs venant souvent de contrées lointaines. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait ramené un souvenir précieux. Elle se revoyait peindre sa geôle qu'était la tour, y peindre ses espoirs et ses rêves.

- C'est magnifique Flynn ! (Elle avait retrouvé son sourire éblouissant, ses doigts ouvraient les pots, jouaient avec les pinceaux) Mais je ne pense pas que Mère et Père apprécieront que je peigne les murs du palais.

Oh elle aurait pu demander des toiles, mais Raiponce n'aimait pas peindre sur des supports aussi classiques. De la pointe du pinceau elle caressa son poignet, frissonna sous le contact. Une idée mutine, excitante, venait de la prendre.

- Flynn, que dis-tu d'être ma toile ?

Ce dernier eut un rire nerveux, se demandant si sa princesse était bien déterminée ou si ce n'était qu'une boutade. Au vu de son regard, oui, elle était décidée à agrémenter leur vie de couple par ce jeu. Et sans avoir le temps de protester ou de donner son avis, Flynn vit Raiponce lui remonter la manche et lui tenir le bras fermement.

- Mais... je suis très chatouilleux...  
>- Justement ! argumenta Raiponce en plongeant le pinceau dans un des pots.<p>

La peinture glissa sur le creux de son poignet, formant des arabesques. Flynn se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais ne put empêcher son corps de frisonner. Le pinceau courait sur sa peau, s'attachant à des points sensibles. Il remontait lentement le long de son bras, stoppa sur l'épaule où il traça quelques traits avant de se glisser dans le cou. C'en fut trop pour Flynn qui lâcha un rire, et chercha à se dégager de l'emprise de Raiponce.

Mais une princesse c'est têtue. Obstinée Raiponce chercha à récupérer « sa toile » qui se roulait de rire par terre. Ni une, ni deux, elle agrippa l'homme par les épaules, le chevaucha, lui remontant son haut pour dévoiler son torse. Avec le sourire de celle qui sait qu'elle a gagné, Raiponce faisait tourner le pinceau à quelques centimètres de la peau.

- Non non pas le ventre ! (Flynn suppliait presque avec une voix de gamin) C'est sensible...

Et le pinceau reprit sa course sous les rires ininterrompus de Flynn. 

La reine leva la tête de son livre, ses yeux scrutèrent le plafond à la quête d'un bruit qui ne retentissait plus. Plus aucun rire ne se faisait entendre, ne restait que le silence. Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Sa fille vint la saluer, l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Raiponce tu t'es encore amusée avec ta peinture ?

Sa fille écarquilla les yeux, vit les belles marques qu'avait laissés la peinture sur ses mains, ses bras. La reine l'intima de se pencher, lui essuya le visage aussi coloré qu'un tableau.

- Tu n'as pas trop épuisé ton époux, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle, accompagnant sa question du même sourire mutin que sa fille.  
>- Mère !<p>

Les rougeurs sur le visage de sa fille, son petit ton outré firent sourire la reine. Elle prit la main de sa fille, lui lança en confidence :

- Laisse-le se reposer un peu entre deux jeux. Les hommes se brisent si facilement.

Pendant un court instant, Raiponce se demanda si sa mère parlait par expérience. Et elle se décida de laisser la question en suspens – elle ne voulait imaginer dans quelles circonstances elle avait été conçue.


End file.
